The Truth
by Scarlet.44
Summary: [HIATUS] Tiba-tiba ia datang padaku dengan pernyataan cinta yang menuntut dan memaksa. Setelah sekian lama berpacaran dengannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang...
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Scarlet.44

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, School life

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **Author POV**

Dia Sasuke, umurnya 17 tahun . Seorang mahasiswa di Konoha High School. Pria super dingin dan diincar oleh semua gadis karena bermodal harta dan wajah yang sangat tampan. Apa lagi ia menyandang marga Uchiha yang ternama sebagai perusahaan no.1 di Jepang, Uchiha Corp.

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Umur 16 tahun dan Naruto adalah Putra tunggal Namikaze Corp. Pasti kalian bertaya-tanya mengapa marganya Uzumaki?. Ya, Naruto mengikuti marga Ibunya. Mempunyai sahabat yang super dingin namanya Sasuke, biasanya Naruto memanggilnya Teme. Di sekolah ini mereka mempunyai Geng namanya **Exalt to Coitus** atau biasa disebut **XTC**.

.

.

Umur 16 tahun. Sakura mempunyai ciri khas yaitu rambut pink dan jidat lebarnya. Sahabatnya Ino suka sekali memanggilnya Forehead. Untung saja ada Hinata yang selalu melerai mereka bila sedang bertengkar. Oh ya... Sakura ini anak tunggal Haruno Corp.

.

.

Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori, biasa dipanggil Sasori. Ia memiliki muka babyface sehingga semua gadis akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Hidup? Datar-datar saja. Harta? Tidak tertarik. Wanita? Juga tidak tertarik. Balas Dendam? Ya, Sasori sangat dendam pada keluarga Haruno. Mereka sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Itu yang Sasori tau, tapi Sasori tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Siang itu aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah High School. Sekolah elite yang terkenal karena Murid-murid yang merupakan pengusaha terkemuka. Tepat di sepanjang koridor terdengar suara riuh.

" Ah... itu pasti Sasuke Fansclub" batinku. Memang setiap hari koridor sudah ramai bila Sasuke dan teman-temannya datang. Tapi itu sudah biasa.

Tapi saat ini aku merasa aneh, karena Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasku membuat aku jadi terdiam. _Kami-sama_ apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Saat ia berada di depanku, ia menatapku dang menyatakan cintanya, entah menyatakan atau memaksa aku tidak tahu.

" Haruno Sakura, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku"

Begitulah ia mengatakannya. Seketika tubuhku membeku, ingin rasanya aku menolak tapi lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Saat aku sadar, aura hitam keluar dari para fans Sasuke terutama sang ketua, Karin. Dan Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke arah mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" kuberanikan diri untuk membentaknya.

Dia menatapku dengan tajam, "Cepat naik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" katanya. Seketika nyaliku menjadi ciut untuk membalasnya. Jadi aku naik saja ke mobilnya.

 **End Sakura POV**

 **Naruto POV**

Wah... ternyata benar dugaanku. Si Teme itu benar-benar terobsesi dengan Sakura-chan. Hm... Teme dan Sakura-chan ya... Menarik.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Scarlet.44

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, School life

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Kring...kring...

Sakura masih bergelut di dalam selimut tebal dan hangatnya. Ia sedikit membuka mata saat alarm ponselnya berbunyi, tapi ia abaikan. Saat ponselnya berdering tanda ada yang menelpon. Ia sedikit menggerutu Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi, batinku. Saat ia mengangkat, suara Sasuke –pacar Sakura- terdengar " Hn, cepat bangun aku sudah menunggumu di bawah". Saat itu juga mata Sakura membulat. Tanpa mengganti baju, ia turun kebawah melihat Sasuke dengan santai berdiri disamping mobil.

 **End Sakura POV**

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

" Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?!" Tanya Sakura. "Aku menunggumu untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama" sahutnya santai. Sakura sedikit mendengus saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu, kau tunggu saja" teriak Sakura saat ia berada didepan pintu rumahnya dan langsung masuk. Sasuke membuntuti Sakura ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa yang nyaman itu , sambil menunggu lebih baik aku menonton TV, pikirnya.

 **Skip Time**

Mobil Sasuke sudah masuk area sekolahnya. Langsung saja Sakura keluar dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Sasuke juga langsung mengejar sampai kelasnya, nafas Sakura ngosh ngoshan. Ino tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung bertanya pada Sakura "Hey forehead, ada apa kau berlari seperti itu, seperti dikejar setan saja". "Ini bahkan lebih parah dari pada dikejar setan Ino-pig" jelasnya menggebu-gebu. "Hey-hey, santai saja forehead". "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara aku di kejar oleh orang aneh yang memaksaku jadi pacarnya". "Siapa yang kau sebut orang aneh pinky" Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura sampai-sampai Sakura merinding. "Hehe, tidak ada kok" Sakura menelan ludah gugup. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. " Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Ino". " Tentu saja aku percaya, ya sudah aku masuk kelas dulu" setelah selesai bicara, Sasuke langsung mengecup kilat bibir Sakura yang membeku di tempatnya. Ia baru sadar sampai Ino menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura sambil berkata "Hey forehead, Anko-sensei sudah mau masuk loh". "Hah?!" Teriak Sakura smabil berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya rasa cukup sampai disini, minggu depan kumpulkan tugas yang saya beri" jelas Anko-sensei. "Ha'i sensei" teriak murid serempak, sebenarnya yang teriak itu cuma Naruto hingga semua murid menatapnya malas. Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya -_-.

Tett...tett...tettt

"Hei pig, ayo kita ke kantin, perutku sudah sangat lapar"ajak Sakura. "Baiklah, ayo cepat nanti tidak dapat tempat duduk" seru Ino.

.

.

.

 **Saat di Kantin**

" Hey Ino, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Ramen pedas dan sebotol cola saja". "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini dan jaga tempatku, oke?"jawab Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. "Sipp" teriak Ino tidak tahu malu, apa kau tidak tahu Ino, semua orang menatapmu seolah –kau diam atau mati-. Tapi Ino diam saja pura-pura tidak tau. Kkkkkkk~ Poor Ino.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Haishhh... mengapa lama sekali makanannya. Apalagi ada nenek lampir berambut merah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin ketua Sasuke Fansclub. Ia datang menghampiriku dan menyerobot. Tentu saja aku tidak senang dan langsung meneriakinya "HEY, APA KAU TIDAK BISA ANTRIAN" . Ia langsung menamparku dengan keras sehinnga suasana di kantin sunyi senyap. Aku hampir saja menangis jika tidak ada tangan yang memegang bahuku, dan itu Sasuke. "Jangan pernah menyentuh Sakura-ku jika kalian tidak ingin mati" desisnya dingin dan tatapan tajam. Langsung saja Karin pergi, tapi sebelumnya ia menatapku seolah-olah –aku tidak takut dan aku akan terus membullymu sampai kau jera- . Sasuke langsung saja membawaku keluar dari kantin dan berjalan menuju UKS.

 **End Sakura POV**

 **Normal POV**

Sakura sedikit meringis ketika Sasuke mengobati sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek karena ditampar Karin. "Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri sampai kau terluka karena perbuatan Karin" nada bicaranya sedikit membentak tapi terselip nada khawatir di sana. Sakura tetap diam dan menatap lantai karena tidak berani menatap Sasuke. "Tatap aku saat aku sedang bicara". Akhirnya Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tega melihat Emerald bening itu berkaca-kaca. "Sial"desisnya dan langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

 **DEG...**

Hangat, batin Sakura. Tapi mengapa? Padahal aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai. Suka? entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membedakan suka dan kagum. Aku juga sudah terlalu lelah dengan kejadian hari ini.

* * *

TBC

Maap karena lama update *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kalo ada yang nanya pairnya siapa? Pasti Sasusaku dong hehe

Mind to Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Truth

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo, sedikit OOC, etc

Pair : Sasusaku, saiino,etc

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Pagi ini, kelas tampak sepi. Sakura yang baru sampai pun bingung. Biasanya kelas tampak ramai sebelum guru masuk. Langsung saja ia bertanya pada Ino. "hei, kemana perginya semua murid pig?". Ino mendecakan lidah lalu menjawab " ya ampun, percuma jidatmu lebar jika kau mudah melupakan sesuatu".Sakura memasang wajah bodoh sambil mendengus-_- "hari ini itu pertandingan basket tim phoenix dengan senior kita" sambung Ino menggebu-gebu.

 **Sakura POV**

Pertandingan basket? Dengan senior?. Ah aku baru mengingatnya. Langsung saja kutarik tangan pig untuk menonton pertandingan itu , aku sangat tidak sabar melihat pangeran tampanku. Aku dan Ino duduk di kursi bagian depan. Banyak sekali yang menyoraki si Sasuke itu, padahal Sasori-senpai lebih tampan, wajahnya baby face.. Ahhh,, rasanya jantungku ingin melompat keluar melihat Sasori-senpai tersenyum padaku. Tunggu, tersenyum padaku? Apa aku tidak salah lihat, ah mungkin ia tersenyum untuk fansnya yang lain,batinku kecewa.

 **End Sakura POV**

Ino menyenggol tangan Sakura. Sakura menghadap Ino, "ada apa?". "apa kau kesini hanya untuk melihat Sasori-mu?"tanya Ino. Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata Ino 'Sasori-mu'. Sakura terdiam cukup lama sampai Ino berbicara lagi "eitss, apa- apaan wajahmu itu, seperti tomat busuk saja" tawa Ino langsung meledak dan Sakura langsung memukul kepala Ino.  
"apa-apaan kau ini sembarangan bicara saja, kalau sampai ada yang dengar ku habisi kau"desis Sakura dan Ino langsung nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Pertandingan sudah selesai. Baru saja Sakura ingin bangkit, ada yang menahan lengannya. Orang itu adalah Kabuto,salah satu penggemar Sakura. "umm, Sakura-chan" panggil Kabuto malu-malu. "ya, ada apa" jawab Sakura kelewat santai.

"ap..apa..umm"

"ya, ada apa Kabuto" Sakura berusaha menetralkan suaranya

"a-apakah Sakura-chan mau menjadi pacarku" wajah Kabuto sepenuhnya memerah.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa Kabuto, kau tau kan kalau aku sudah punya pacar"jawab sakura enteng

"u-um, baiklah, maafkan aku sakura-chan"

"tidak apa-apa Kabuto, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"ba-baiklah".

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada 4 pasang mata yang menatap Kabuto tajam. "kalian urus orang itudan bawa ke markas kita, aku akan menemui Sakura" perintah Sasuke pada ketiga temannya. "sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar menemui kekasihnya" goda Naruto. "hei, berhentilah menggoda Sasuke sebelum kau kena amukannya"kata Sai dan tawa mereka langsung meledak, tentu saja minus Sasuke.

.

.

.

"hei, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke di koridor kelas. Saat ini koridor sepi karena masih banyak murid berada di lapangan. "ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Seketika Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahi."Sasuke? mengapa kau memanggilku Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke. "memangnya aku harus memanggilmu apa?apa kau mau kupanggil pantat ayam?". "tch, mulai sekarang panggil aku sasuke-kun dan jangan pernah dekat dengan cowok lagi, apalagi dengan kabuto yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu!". "Mengapa kau tahu kalau Kabuto baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku? Kau menguntitku ya?"selidik Sakura. Sasuke langsung salah tingkah dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan "nanti pulang sekolah kutunggu kau di gerbang sekolah, kita akan pulang ebrsama dan tidak ada penolakan" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung berlalu dari hadapan sakura. "cih, memangnya dia siapa berani mengaturku"gerutu Sakura."Dia itu pacarmu loh kkkk" tiba-tiba Ino datang. "Dasar kau mengagetkanku saja, awas kau ulangi lagi"kata Sakura dan hendak memukul Ino tetapi Ino langsung lari dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran itu -_-.

 **Ino POV**

Saat aku sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Sakura, aku tidak melihat jalan depan lagi. "Ino awas" teriak Sakura dan saat itu juga aku langsung menabrak tubuh seseorang dan parahnya posisi kami sangat intim dengan kepala berjarak 3cm. Kupastikan wajahku memerah karena aku menabrak salah satu pangeran disekolah ini yakni, Sai. Aku sudah mengaguminya sejak lama.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja" tanya Sai. "o-oh yya, a-aku baik- baik saja" jawabku. Sial! Mengapa disaat seperti ini aku jadi gugup sekali.

 **End Ino POV**

"baiklah kalau begitu boleh aku pergi?" tanya Sai. "Tentu saja boleh"jawab Ino. "tapi, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?" . " oo-oh yya" segera Ino melepaskan tangannya dan Sai berlalu dari hadapannya. "eiii, sekarang siapa yang bertemu dengan pangerannya?" goda Sakura."lihat saya wajahmu sudah seperti tomat busuk" timpal Sakura dan tawa Sakura menggelegar sepanjang koridor. "awas saja kau forehead, akan kubalas nanti" jawab Ino. " coba saja, weekk"

.

.

.

.

 **Pulang sekolah**

"Saku, apa kau ada rencana pulang ini?" tanya Ino dengan antusias."Sayangnya aku sudah dipaksa Sasuke untuk pulang bersamanya"jawab Sakura malas-malasan. "oh, baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok.

 **Sakura POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Kulihat Sasuke sudah menungguku, langsung saja kuhampiri dia. "hai Sasuke-kun, maaf lama menunggu" kata Sakura. "hn, tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang". Aku sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke, tapi ini bukan arah menuju rumahku. "hei sasuke-kun, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku" . "siapa bilang kita akan ke rumah mu, kita akan jalan-jalan dulu ke tama bermain"kata Sasuke. Taman bermain?Pasti asik, sudah lama sekali aki tidak kesana, batinku. "Benarkah?"tanyaku antusias. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis lalu menjawab "tentu". Aku dan Sasuke sudah sampai taman bermain.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari hampir malam. "mari pulang" ajak Sasuke. "baiklah" kataku. Saat perjalanan, keadaan mobil sangat lah sunyi dan aku tidak suka kesunyian. "Hei" panggilku. "hn?" gumam Sasuke. "terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali" kataku dengan muka agak merah. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun mendengus geli. "apa yang ingin kau tertawakan hah?" tanyaku agak kesal. "hn, tidak" jawabnya. Setelahnya Sakura diam, ia sangat lelah karena bermain seharian, akhirnya ia pun jatuh tertidur. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun senang karena Sakura tidak ketus lagi padanya.

"hei Sakura bangun, ini sudah sampai dirumahmu" panggil Sasuke. "hmmm"gumamku tidak jelas persis seperti orang bangun tidur. "ayo bangun, ini sudah sampai"ulang Sasuke. "ya, baiklah"jawabku. Saat aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya, aku ingin pamit pulang tapi kuurungkan sebentar niatku, lalu aku berkata " Hei Sasuke, sekali lagi terima kasih" Kata Sakura cepat dan..

CUP

Kecupan dibibir Sakura berikan dan setelah itu ia langsung lari karena malu

Sasuke tersenyum sambil berkata "Oyasumi Sakura-chan"

* * *

TBC

Hehehe. Hai readers, gomen kalau updatenya lama banget-_- . Tugas menumpuk dan ulangan pun juga menumpuk *piss*. Ohya, bagi yang minta chapter ini dipanjangin, aku udak panjangin kok, kalau masih kurang panjang bilang aja ke author, nanti author usahain ^^. Kalau ada yang minta ena-ena, author mohon sabar dulu ya. Ini masih chapter awal banget, nanti pas pertengahan dan konfliknya selesai, author masukin ena-ena nya *smirk*. Makasih yang udah bacaaaa. Arigatou ^^

Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
